Sweet Confusion
by Alexandria J
Summary: Set at the turn of the century in Texas, this is the story of sheltered Yumi and hellraising cattleman Ulrich. A passionate story of love, theirs is of a marriage of convenience.


Ok…this is a try at a Code Lyoko fic and the story takes place back in the day in Austin, Texas

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 1

The heat from the September sun was like a physical assault to the young woman who stepped from the train at the Austin depot. Her ivory cheeks were slightly flushed, and a few tendrils of her raven-black hair escaped the chignon under her hat. She fanned a handkerchief in front of her face while eagerly scanning the crowd for a familiar brown Stetson, and the tall, white-haired man who would be wearing it.

A sizable throng had gathered at the depot for the arrival of the noon train. Families embraced each other, while others waived goodbye to passengers boarding the train. There was a blend of English and Spanish, business men and cowboys. Mexican women dressed in bright, full skirts strolled the platform selling homemade candy, flowers, and Texas souvenirs.

Many cowboys noticed the young woman who watched each approaching carriage expectantly. Her gray eyes, which had been so full of excitement only minutes before, became clouded with anxiety as people began to diminish.

The girl in the navy blue serge suit, white shirtwaist, and tan felt hat stood beside her meager luggage looking lonely. Out of the blue, Jim Morales bustled out the depot door, sighted the girl, and after fixing his appearance, approached her.

"Miss Ishiyama?" he asked politely. "Miss Yumi Ishiyama?"

The girls dismayed eyes brightened at the sound of her name and she smiled, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth. "Yes" she answered. "Yes, I'm Yumi Ishiyama. Did Ryan…uh…Mr. Stern send you for me?"

Jim covered his bafflement with a reassuring smile.

"No Miss, not exactly. I'm Mr. Morales, the depot manager. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but the telegraph machine-" He broke off realizing he was forcing her to stand further in the heat. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

Yumi hesitated, stating "But Mr. Stern told me-"

"Mr. Stern did come for you, but he fell ill and asked-"

"Ryan is ill?" she asked quickly, paling and clutching the station manager's arm in alarm. (hey…that rhymes!)

Her reaction stunned him. Why did she keep referring to Ryan Stern? What was this girl to that old buzzard? She was beautiful. No doubt about that. And Ryan had always had an eye for the ladies. Everyone in town knew what kind of marriage Ryan had with Constance, (That's a nasty name isn't it?) but even so, this girl was perplexing. Where did she come from? Why had she come to Texas to see Ryan Stern? She could be no more than twenty, and Ryan was in his sixties. Maybe she was a relative. She certainly didn't look like a prostitute. Why would Ryan be setting up a mistress? He had-

"Mr. Morales, please." Yumi was anxiously awaiting an explanation, and the man was studying her with an unsettling intensity. Having arrived from her home in North Carolina to find that Ryan wasn't here to meet her was bad enough. "Is Mr. Stern ill?"

"Ryan?" Morales asked distantly. Then, clearing his throat, he said, "No, not Ryan. I guess he sent Ulrich after you, and he's the one who's sick."

"Ulrich?"

My God! She didn't even know Ulrich! But then, it would be bad to think that this lovely young woman had anything to do with him. It all came back to Ryan. What was his game this time? He had a reputation for practical jokes and surprises, usually embarrassing the person. (A/N: I know, it sooo doesn't sound like Ulrich's father…but then again, in this story their personalities are totally different.)

"Ulrich is Ryan son, Miss Ishiyama," he answered patiently. "Didn't Ryan ever mention him to you?"

Yumi laughed easily. "Oh yes, he told me he had a son. I don't recall if he told me his name though." Her smiled faded into an expression of concern. "He's ill?"

"In a manner of speaking," Morales said gruffly, taking her arm as they descended the steps to the ground below.

"Apparently Miss Ishiyama, Ryan sent young Ulrich for you, and he came from Coronado last night. This morning, when he became 'ill', he asked me to escort you to his home. I'm afraid this trip won't be very comfortable. I apologize, but this was the best I could do on such short notice.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled. Jim became dazzled under the radiance of her face and gentle voice. Then he cursed being an old fool and hastened toward the wagon.

As she was assisted into the wagon, she heard a muffled moan. She gasped in surprise when she saw the long figure sprawled in the back of the wagon. "Mr. Morales!" she exclaimed. "Is he seriously injured?"

"No," he answered. "He'll live." She settled herself as best as she could on the uncomfortable seat. "I must run back inside Miss Ishiyama, wait here please."

Yumi sighed. _Well, it's not the greeting I expected but hey, at least I got one._ She then smiled with the joy of being in Texas and almost at the end of her journey. Had it been only three weeks since she last saw Ryan? It seemed liked eons ago. So much had happened since he visited her guardians and made the invitation for her to come to Texas.

Another groan, accompanied by a curse, diverted her from her reverie (big word!!). Hesitantly she turned to look at the man lying on the floor of the wagon.

_He must be very tall,_ she thought as she quickly scanned the length of the man's body. He was very lean and proportioned. She now began a full analysis fro the feet. The black boots were of smooth leather and came just under his knees. She blushed at the perfect fit of his pants, which portrayed his muscled thighs like a second skin.

Yumi's breath caught in her throat, and she stared as one hypnotized at the bulge between his thighs. (A/N Sorry dudes!!) The tight pants emphasized and detailed his anatomy. To Yumi, who was raised in ignorance to the opposite sex, it was a bold display.

Her palms grew moist within her gloves. (Yes they wear gloves)

She forced her eyes away from his crotch. His shirt was shoved sloppily into his waistband. Only the last two buttons of the shirt were closed, and the wide chest tapered to a flat belly covered with dark brown hair.

Yumi had never seen a man shirtless before. She swallowed and pressed a hand to her fluttering stomach.

Ulrich Stern groaned and she held her breath.

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is a lot for a first chapter…and believe it or not, there's still more to come

Your review will mean a lot to me!!


End file.
